Chaos Reality Runner
by Wrath Of The Heavens
Summary: At the end of the Meterex saga Christopher Thorndyke is thrown through realitys and ends up in archic mobius prime and in the hands of the overlanders searching for a way home. no bashings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own sonic

Chapter 1

Defiance In The Face Of Death

"no! Cosmo…" Tails wept in despair clinging onto sonic like a lifeline Sonic gave the small seed to Tails and looked at Tails sadly as he cried.

"Ugh I don't feel so good" all eyes snapped to Chris in the tornado only to widen in horror at the large fiery explosion enveloping the Tornados rear engines and the large metal spike embedded there from the Meterex ship

Everyone snapped to attention and scrambled into action hoping against all hope to reach Chris in time not wanting to loose another friend so early "Chris hold on were coming" shouted Sonic on the verge of panic he did not want Chris to die he was the reason Chris was here in this dimension in the first place if he died Sonic knew he would never forgive himself.

Chris looked at his friends and even Eggman and Rouge as they tried futilely to save him smoke was filling the cockpit

He looked at Sonic as he tried desperately to pry the spike free from the engine

His eyes locked with Sonics "forget about me (cough) there's nothing you can (cough) do for me now, get away the blast will kill you run!" Sonic looked into Chris's eyes the eyes of someone who accepted his death, horrified he yelled **"CHRIS! NO!"**

Chris looked at sonic it was then they felt it the emeralds glowed ominously **"RUN SONIC NOW!"** Chris roared desperately coughing and choking in the smoke

he rammed against the wind shield startling sonic enough to make him let go

Chris looked into Sonics tear filled eyes and smiled loosing consciousness and slumping in the seat his fading sight glimpsing a red and green glow that faded into white.

It should be noted that chaos emeralds, extreme heat, a chaos charged hedgehog, extreme emotions and a human exposed to more chaos than was healthy did not mix well not forgetting that just five minutes ago a huge life energy charged rip in reality was still healing shut.

It was understandable that the reaction was explosive **(Rumble)SHISSEEE**

A red light shot across the stars like a laser its thunderous symphony heard and seen across the universe and dimensions bathing all in a ominous crimson haze **CRASSKBOOOMTHWOOOMTH**

Sonic and crew gazed on horrified from the blue typhoon as the damaged tornado along with the unconscious Chris were dragged and unceremoniously flung into the slowly vanishing void a green chaos emerald in Chris's hand as the other six scattered and in a flash of black and green he vanished along with the red haze

"NO!" Sonic slumped to his knees "I couldn't save him how am I going to tell his family its all my fault" Sonic was jerked out of his self pity party by a hand gripping his shoulder an yanking him violently to his feet and around to face Eggman who had a enraged look on his face

"don't you dare give up you damn hedgehog where's your fire you will listen to me Sonic that light was an incomplete form of chaos control the same kind that brought Chris to our world as it was Chris's version was focused only by sheer will alone and it was only by chance he came to our dimension in one piece albeit younger"

Sonic looked up at Eggman with hope filled eyes "you mean he's on earth"

Eggman shook Sonic again violently let go and looked on the verge of tearing his out his moustache

"no you idiot sheer will brought him hear I hardly think he did the same when unconscious, he could have ended up anywhere even another reality and that's not counting on him surviving when he was still trapped in the tornado"

"But we've got to try" both Sonic and Eggman swung around to the speaker a trembling Tails "we've lost Cosmo and Shadow I refuse to lose Chris when there still might be a chance to save him"

there was a note of steel in Tails voice

"How can we he could he could be any where" interjected Amy sounding hopeless

"Its not like you could track him" added Bokun sounded heart broken seeing as Chris was the only person to treat him seriously

"Wait a moment doesn't Chris have one of the emeralds" wondered Rouge aloud "it makes sense that if we find the emerald we find Chris"

A fire was lit in Sonics eyes "then what are we waiting for"

"Hold on sonic" Eggman stroked his moustache "if we do this we need to find the other emeralds first the emerald Chris has went with him so we only have six emeralds to find and even then the amount of power needed without the last emerald to follow Chris is massive…"

Eggman trailed of looking at there dejected looks "oh stop looking so glum I said massive not impossible but if we are going to do this we need to work together and need to give both our ships a serious over haul Dark Oak virtually trashed thrashed them I can rewire the egg drive to provide the power but you have to gather the emeralds" the looks of hope returned

"Wait a minute why are you helping us Eggman what's in it for you" knuckles sounded suspicious only to be slammed into the wall and held by his neck by Eggman who actually snarled stunning everyone

"I owe Christopher my very soul Echidna! do not question my honour as a human he is more alike than you or i had ever believed, Am I understood!"

Knuckles nodded quickly stunned at Eggman's adamant denial

Eggman released knuckles from his grasp and stalked off to the egg drive to repair it muttering obscenities' under his breath.

sonic looked at the retreating human in awe "even in our worst battles I cant get him that mad"

"**LET'S GET TO WORK WE HAVE A FRIEND TO SAVE**" roared Tails raw determination though he was sad about Cosmos she would not want him to wallow in grief it simply fuelled his desire to keep his friends safe

Earlier with Chris

**HISSSSSSSSSSSFWSSSSS Splash Crash Boom**

Light, eye lids flutter

Fire

Hot

Burning

Pain

Voices

"Hurry we have to save him!"

"Call the United Humanity Leaders tell them what's happened"

"Who is he?"

_Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright Chris noted in calm disinterest when he regained consciousness

_its cold too and wet_

Perhaps he was concussed in the crash?

Chris felt understandably confused as to why wasn't he reacting more violently

_or maybe shock_

Chris mused belatedly his surroundings were blurry too he focussed a little harder gathering his scattered wits about him

_I'm under water and still breathing strange, hurts to move too, I hope sonic and the others escaped the blast range _

_I'm definitely under some kind of drugs this feels just like when I totalled that car I bought_

_although come to think of it considering I then crashed a sub and then the tornado maybe Helen and Sonic were right about my vehicle driving skills…nah Uncle Sam would have told me when he taught me._

_Lets see attention span of a gnat or Sonic_

_blasé attitude in the face of a possibly dangerous situation_

Chris raised his hand in the water coming into contact with a glass barrier, he tapped lightly **Tap! Tap!**

_Suspended in a glass tank of some kind with breathable water_

**Tap! Tap!**

Chris looked up into the no longer blurry distance

an old man in a white suit stood in front the tank looking curious

He had greying brown hair than came down to his chin and kind brown eyes, his face worn down by age but not overly so, more in the manner of someone who had seen too much, it gave him a sense of dignity he rather resembled a old scraggy lion.

The man then raised his hand and placed it against the glass

_Four fingers?_

Chris mentally shrugged and placed his own hand against the glass

his own friend was a blue spiky midget hedgehog who was he to judge

Chris the waved his hands about in a way indicating he wanted out of the tank

the man shook his head with a wry amused expression on his face and held his hand in front of him in a gesture commonly known in all universes as "find someone else I'll be walloped if I do"

Chris crossed his arms and pouted causing the man on the other side to grin he then vanished from view letting Chris take in his surroundings.

A hospital a very advanced one by the looks of it more tanks with people in them it looked like the water was healing them somehow

_Nanotechnology in healing!_

_Incredible, advanced doesn't even begin to describe it_

_Tails would love this, heck I love it this is totally wicked_

_I want that for my birthday!_

…_what day is this anyway?_

Chris turned around in the tank and looked for a sign to identify the date only to pause when looking at his legs

_What in the world?_

Green, solid crystal, his legs weren't just encased in crystal but were made of it he could still feel normal he could still move them it just looked weird

Chris quickly checked his body for any more changes

_I'm eighteen again yay!_

_Still have that stab mark Black Narcissus gave me…git._

_Need a hair cut ugh I look like my mother_

That last remark was said with a cringe his mother was always trying to get him to grow out his hair she said it would look nicer

his grandfather had choked on his own spit, Danny and Francis had nearly laughed themselves sick whereas his father had shivered and abruptly legged it, Apparently when his dad married his mom he'd had long hair she'd attempt to style his hair which usually ended as bad as her cooking attempts.

His hair was down to his bum he grabbed it and yanked it lightly

_Maybe I could layer it like Sonics looks like at the back it'd be longer and wouldn't be spiked up cause the weight but it would look cool I suppose…_

He brought his crystal legs up to his chest and examined them

_Wait not crystal, chaos emerald! I recognise that sheen anywhere_

_I wonder if I've gained any special abilities…_

Chris paused

_just how doped up am I to accept all this so easily, I get the feeling if I was in my right mind right now I'd just break down and weep…_

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Chris spun around, the man from before was there and it looked like he'd brought company.

A short man in his late teens with orange hair with green eyes wearing what looked to be a grey jumpsuit and an aura of impatience who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else was tapping away at the controls at the side of the tank.

it was then that the water in the tank began to drain.

Chris would later conclude that changing from breathing oxygenated water to real oxygen in the span of one minute while a technological marvel felt like hacking up his spine through his mouth and vowed never to be that injured as to require the healing tank ever again, even if he found it awesome

"ouch that looked painful so have you learnt your lesson about getting hurt or do I have to put you back in the tank again"

Chris looked up at the older man the younger having walked of a while ago and cast a withering glance that just screamed try it and die

The older man just laughed delightedly

"So you got a name kid"

"Christopher or just Chris" replied Chris his voice a little rough from all the hacking up water

"Mines Juana we can talk more later, here take these there's a room you can dry off and get changed in, I took the liberty of finding something to hide those weird legs of yours" Juana pressed a grey ribbon tied paper package into Chris's hands and pushed the unsteady teen to the door

the room itself was rather sparse with a shower cubicle sink and toilet he gently placed the package on the toilet turned on the shower waited for the right heat striped himself of the swim boxers he'd been provided and stepped in he sighed in exhaustion and delight at the warm water battering his tired body washing away the glop from before he leaned against the wall of the cubicle and shut his eyes

Now that the drugs were being flushed from his body he could think clearly

_Where am I and what's happening to me?_

_what if sonic and the others think I'm dead?_

_how am I alive do the others even know I'm alive?_

_What about my family and friends what if I never see them again?_

Chris scrubbed himself with the shampoo and body scrub provided in the cubicle trying to distract himself from any more morbid thoughts.

A little while later Chris was dried and looking at the package Juana had given him in side was a almost identical lab coat, shirt and trousers combo outfit to the one Chris had been wearing when working on the portal to Sonics world though it was slightly different being made of tougher material Chris especially loved the comfy black boots that went up to the base of his knees with a single white stripe down the side and vowed that he'd take them home come hell or high water.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror he spotted the silver ribbon used to tie the package and improvised it to tie his long hair in a pony tail to keep it out of his way.

now smirking at his reflection he met Juana at the door

"Ready now" asked Juana eyeing Chris's outfit in approval and gesturing him to follow

"Yes, nice choice by the way I like it where'd you get my size?" Chris asked while trying to map the confusing labyrinth of corridors

"When you were unconscious and there was a picture in your crashed ship" replied Juana easily

"Oh" there wasn't really much to say to that.

They approached a door with a name plate stating _Juana Morgan_

"Here's my office In you go we need to talk" he ushered Chris inside the door.

The office itself was large and had several unrecognisable landscape portrait's a two sofa facing each other a table in between.

"I'd offer you something to eat but in all the commotion your arrival caused I've been to distracted to shop I've got tea and tomato soup you want some id imagine your hungry"

"thanks Juana soups fine"

"Now lets get started shall we your arrival on Mobius used some form of chaos control from what our scientists have theorised indicating some form of un controlled energy flux" at this Juana looked up at Chris "Care to explain?"

It took Chris some time to explain everything that had happened he started at when he first met sonic up to present day Chris found Juana to be a great audience he gasped at all the right bits and asked all pertinent questions when he finished Chris was feeling rather tired

"that's quite a story Christopher from what I gather you've ended up on an alternate Mobius there is a sonic here however he is not the sonic you know, as it is I'm most interested in your home planet Earth"

At Chris's somewhat puzzled look he elaborated what he said woke Chris up into a near panic.

"This is not well known but nearly 12,000 years ago, during Earth's 21st century, the alien race called the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to humanity.

However, a science team led by Dr. Ivan Kintobor instead captured the Xorda's emissary and imprisoned it. After probing it for knowledge for various information, the team then dissected the alien.

In response, the Xorda attempted to wipe out all life on the planet.

As vengeance for murdering their emissary, the Xorda bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs which were made to genetically destroy only the human population but preserve the rest of the life on the planet as it was at the time.

Many of Earth's human life was wiped out

Instead of preserving the planet's environment, the Gene Bombs caused massive volcanic eruptions which sent billions of tons of ash and dirt into the planet's atmosphere. This is known as the First Day of Fury in Echidna theology. It also resulted in the creation of the Chaos Emeralds, and the rapid evolution of the animal kingdom which formed Mobians as well as creating a new breed of four fingered humans known only as the Overlanders.

The Xorda attack on the planet marked the end of Earth and the beginning of Mobius."

Chris looked horrified "do not worry Christopher your home planet is fine they came in the early 21st century your Earth has already passed the deadline though it may be prudent to warn them if you return…"

That last part was murmured but Chris took it to heart he was not about to let such an easily avoidable tragedy happen ever again.

Juana yawned "Right its getting late my office is only the entrance to my private rooms there's a spare bed in the guest room.

we can finish this conversation tomorrow we have been talking for most of the day.

I may have the solution to the problems with your legs but we will talk about that later after some research. Your rooms second door to the right the bathroom is opposite some pyjamas' in the closet Goodnight."

As Chris lay on his bed that night and looked out the window at the starry sky with a dozens of moons

_I won't give up Sonic I'll find a way back home._

_I refuse to quit._

_Next time we meet I'll be strong enough to stand besides you instead of behind you._

_I'll protect everyone with my own strength!_

Meanwhile Sonic X verse

Blue Typhoon

Main Bridge

Sonic lent on the bridge railing looking at the stars just looking not really concentrating on anything only to be startled when Eggman stood beside him

"Its unusual for me to be able to sneak up on you like this I might thing you were loosing your touch."

"What is it this time Eggman" sonic asked tiredly not in the mood to exchange witty remarks

"Strait to the problem as usual I need to ask you something serious" sonic looked at Eggman curiously

"You remember when Christopher and Cosmos were kidnapped and Chris was injured" sonic nodded and shivered how could he ever forget..

"You know the chances that Christopher being alive are slim what I'm asking is to try to control yourself if we don't find him alive"

Sonic looked at Eggman sharply Eggman held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Sonic I'm really serious in that base you looked genuinely murderous.

If I had arrived a second later Black Narcissus would have most likely ended up splattered against the wall, I don't think you could tell friend from enemy"

Sonic shivered again and lowered his head "I know but Chris is my friend and not like Tails and the others I don't know how to explain it, its just different" sonic roughly dragged a hand through his quills and shot a look at Eggman he sighed in defeat

"but I'll try to control it for the sake of my friends"

Eggman nodded and made his way to the door "that's all I can ask"

"And Eggman?" Eggman looked back at sonic pausing at the door

"for the record I believe in Chris he's a tenacious stubborn guy almost worse than me!" this was said in Sonics signature thumbs up pose and cocky grin

Eggman gave a amused bark of laughter

"ha ha ha of that I have no doubt whatsoever"

both Sonic and Eggman had a vivid flash backs to when Chris broke the steel bars restraining him and snatched the chaos emeralds refusing to let them go even as they burned him

"goodnight.. Rodent!" Eggman walked out the door closing it behind him.

Sonic blew a raspberry and promptly hopped onto the observation deck and laid down in Chris's old seat where he watched the stars pass by slowly drifting off to sleep.

It was a big day tomorrow searching planets for the emeralds would take a while, probably a few months but Sonic had faith thing would turn out ok, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Chaos Reality Runner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: I finally got a decent review that reminded me where I stored the rest of my Chapters for this fic, but I've read through them and I'm going to alter them before I post them. If you have an idea please PM me, Also who would like me to post a series of unconnected snippets, drabbles and challenges?

I won't set up a poll so tell me in words in your reviews.

I have hundreds of crossovers ideas, right now I'm focused on Harry Potter X Crescent Moon in the Warring States Crossovers…

Morning Sonic Archie-verse

With Chris

"Ahh I see your up and dressed already Christopher excited are you, anyways I've got to go to work today I left a data pad in the kitchen containing my research theory's and general stuff ask me later if your curious.

Don't leave the living quarters today or you'll get lost"

Juana looked at Chris seriously.

"Frankly this is against the rules if the higher ups find out about you being here we will both be in serious trouble.

I was able to spirit you away from the High Council through sheer chance before any irregularities were noticed. This place is hidden from the United Humanity Task Forces and Mega Central Command."

Juana strode towards the door and left locking the door behind him

Chris barely glanced up from the data pad he had retrieved from the kitchen while munching on a energy bar

The screen itself glowed green and responded to touch and voice

_I should search recent events and news not to mention history I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb._

Chris laid back on the couch and began searching the database.

_Lets see, should start on seeing where our worlds diverge…_

_Oh dear the Eggman in Sonics world isn't nearly this evil…_

_Turning people into robotic slaves, pollution, genocide, murder, extortion…_

_This is monstrous the Eggman in my world would never do this…_

Chris's eyes narrowed in thought

_Although this Robotnik's tactics are much more well planned, dare I say it, more human it has that serious edge to it usually ending in the opponents death._

_But it seems his tactics are becoming more brawn than brain or more arrogance…_

Chris began humming thoughtfully

_He's been loosing territory for a while now and he's focusing too much attention on one area allowing for guerrilla tactics to wear down his regime._

_His armies are spread far to thin and the resistance are constantly adapting whereas his robots are left outdated._

Chris tugged his hair, a new habit and resisted the urge to bash his head in.

_I just don't understand it!_

_It would be easier for Robotnik to just build hundreds of those Metal Sonic robots._

_Sonic is only one hedgehog, the average Mobian would be overwhelmed in seconds._

_So why?_

Chris got to his feet and began pacing the soft carpet only to stop a moment later.

_Hmm, wait a moment every time he faces Sonic in battle he gets more distracted_

_The Eggman in my world fights Sonic but he's does it more out of amusement I think._

_He's never had the stress of maintaining a conquered world._

_Eggman abhors the very idea of killing…_

His next brainwave almost sent Chris to his knees forcing him to sit down.

_That's it!_

_Robotnik's slipping!_

_Here was the ruler of the world a master of strategy a genius and suddenly out of nowhere a barely teenage hedgehog threatens his entire empire using nothing but his speed blasting Robotnik's ego to pieces, trashing his most ingenious schemes with ease._

His next thoughts stunned him.

_With each defeat Robotnik grew stronger at first but his mental stability has taken a massive nose dive losing again and again feelings of crushing defeat almost daily_

_If he recovers from that he could do something terrifying…_

_And even if he really has a mental breakdown his sub-bosses are in great positions to pull a coup'd etat with minimal effort and that would be a disaster…_

_Regina Ferrum comes to mind and her background_

Chris shuddered

_Mega Central are idiots, if you put a child's family to death of course the child will seek vengeance, morons!_

_Magitek_

At this Chris was contemplative

_I could build a way home in mere months instead of years like I did on earth and the possibilities Magitek from what I can tell allows the user to manipulate electrical signals in technologies' but robots aren't the only thing that gives off electrical signals the chemical reactions in living creatures it would be akin to mind control or silent assassination…_

These thoughts did not deter Chris he knew the dangers of such a skill and thought it a skill worth learning.

At this point Chris began hacking Mega Central computers.

A nifty skill taught to him by a secretive Nelson Thorndike and Chuck Thorndike.

This did not bother Chris as he knew his father had secrets in Thorndike Technologies Industries along with various government defence contracts.

Earth had made massive leaps in technological advances by deconstructing the Eggman robots Sonic trashed.

Chris was surprised Tails and the others hadn't noticed how lenient the army was when Sonic and Eggman caused mass property damage.

As long as there was a robot to learn from Sonic could get away with virtual murder.

Prison island was the first test run.

The higher ups knew Sonic was innocent but needed a beta test.

So they imprisoned Sonic without a trial knowing Sonic would never agree to help but also knowing that the emeralds would lure Sonics enemies close and forcing Sonic without his knowledge to advance their technologies by several years in combat tests.

After that all evidence of Earths advances had been hidden and developed in secret and unleashed when Sonic returned to Mobius even the S.O.N.I.C.X Sonic clone prototypes and Professor Gerald's research had been unearthed and refined to perfection curing hundreds of diseases.

Chris hoped Sonic never returned to Earth, such an extreme betrayal of trust would be unforgivable even Chris had been horrified when he'd found out, he had thrown himself into his studies and asked his father about everything to do with T.T.I and had been the overseer for several experiments into curing diseases insuring their experiments stayed ethical.

He took up martial arts and obtained a black belt in karate to protect the knowledge he had obtained.

Gone was the dream of being a zoologist and in its place a desire to find out how deep the trail of treachery led him.

Hacking into government databases, draining slush funds or redirecting them into worthy causes.

In most cases it became the lure of forbidden knowledge, cover ups and state secrets.

Not like he'd told anyone that

_Ahah, found it_

_No government worth its budget throws away potential super weapons, no matter how dangerous it could be!_

_I'll copy this to a spare file… they have everything here…_

_A Beginners Guide To Magitek_

_Understanding The Language Of Machines_

_Magitek Machine Crafting_

_Evolutions Of Magitek Encyclopaedias_

_Magitek A History_

_The Intermediate Guide To Magitek_

_Magitek And The World_

_Magitek How To Tell Truth From Myth_

_Magitek Machine Animation_

_The Truth About Chaos Emeralds, Magic Rings, The Ancient Walkers And Magitek_

_Magitek Three Basic Rules And Harsh Truths_

_Magitek Tragic Accidents We Could Have Avoided_

_The Path To Magitek Mastery_

_Magitek Machine Maintenance_

_Magitek Ghost Of The Machine_

_Magitek Where When How Why_

_Magitek Guide To Hijacking Possession And Reprogramming_

_Magitek Interpretations Of Light And Darkness_

_Magitek Path Of The Forbidden: Lightning Point_

_Magitek Path Of The Forbidden: Thunder Wake_

_Magitek Path Of The Forbidden: Pressure Dance_

_Time to cover up my tracks and there done now onto recent events… hmm…_

**Robotnik Destroys Knothole**

**Nano machines under control of A.I Nicole build New ****Mobotropolis**

_Sonics been busy I see._

_What's this?_

Chris scrolled back a few pages and gazed upon the old newspaper article

**King Maxamillian Acorn cured of crystallisation from the zone of silence**

_I wonder if the method the Mobians used would work on me, my legs have shown no sign of crystallising the rest of me so its slightly different_

_I wonder…_

Chris looked at the screen and brought up a separate window with a map of Mobius he began to plot the fastest way to New Mobotropolis and inputting weather patterns, areas of interest or conflict, events areas to avoid, native wildlife edible plants.

He then began to input his own skill sets and goals and watched the computer plot the best path Chris's current goals being to first learn Magitek find a suitable training area.

_I need somewhere hidden my original guess was Angel Island but the island is heavily populated in this world_

Bringing up a map of Mobius on the data pad Chris scanned it lightly.

_This place shows promise_

_Flicky Island_

_It was partly destroyed a while ago in a confrontation between Sonic and the original Robotnik_

_How do I get there though, land, sea or air..?_

_Not land I'd be prey for any Mobian, robot and mutant out there_

_Same for sea add to that I get seasick after that one summer break…_

_I'll have to salvage the X Tornado and probably have to rebuild it from scratch.._

_Note to self rename plane and completely overhaul it._

_It's been shot down so much it's just not funny anymore._

Chris worked the whole long week beside Juana into research helping improve the healing tank to become a portable hand held healing device the size of a mobile phone

The X Tornado had been salvaged and modified to integrate the advanced data pad

Its new exterior dark red and gold its interior blue and silver it was faster and infinitely more lethal with a larger weapons arsenal Chris had the idea of naming it the Firestorm

Chris had also begun studying Magitek and could cause small surges in delicate machinery not doubting for a moment that the only reason he had progressed so fast was because of the chaos emerald in his legs.

Chris wondered when he could leave and explore Mobius Prime mainly because he had barely glimpsed Mobius before following Sonic to help stop the Meterex he had been very curious and excited to see a new world in the first place

if the others noticed Chris had fought the Meterex harder than he should have or fell asleep in the lab when creating Sonics modified shoes in exhaustion they didn't say anything.

Rouge had commented to Chris in private that he seemed rather irritated with the Meterex, his reasoning that he wanted to explore Mobius and was dieing of curiosity had sent the bat into a uncharacteristic hysterical giggling fit.

The two had since been going over the things that had been sent along from Earth, he even let her browse his stolen information records, to that she declared he was just like her a thief of a different kind.

A claxon sounded loudly, Chris was snapped out of his daydreaming abruptly both Chris and Juana shared a horrified look mixed with fear, Mega Central had found them.

Both leapt to their feet Chris grabbed his new rucksack and helped Juana fill it with things needed for survival

Voices heard beyond the door

"Chris I'm going to cause a distraction! In that time I want you to take the Firestorm and fly away"

Chris looked ready to object.

Juana growled "Just do it boy! I'm to old to be of any help in your quest the least I can do is help you in this, go now!"

Chris nodded in remorse with tears in his eyes he knew that Juana was not going to live past that night, Mega Central was ruthless like that.

"Thank you Juana and… goodbye!"

Chris wrenched open the hidden escape chute and slid down the dark tunnel he was deposited in a large underground workshop next to a large green tarp he pulled it down to reveal the newly completed Firestorm aircraft, storing the tarp and supplies in the Firestorm.

Chris activated the launch procedures and the workshops automatic self destruct sequence.

The Mega Central soldiers were in for a shock when the building they were searching went up in a massive explosion the smoke and falling debris insured that none saw the crimson and gold Firestorm hurtling away from Mega Central at top speed, Chris's Magitek blocking all scanners.

Chris didn't know how long he flew silent tears falling but knew he had to land soon or risk falling asleep and crashing.

He had just flown out of Overlander Territory rather hurriedly and was on the verge of falling asleep and resigned himself to landing at the edge of the Mobian Badlands.

He managed the Firestorm into landing on a small outcropping of rock at the edge of the border.

Using both the radar and his limited Magitek skills looked for any people satisfied he was alone Chris slumped in exhaustion and settled into a light dose eventually getting up and covering the Firestorm with the tarp when the rain started.

Chris sat in the comfy seat and ate some food while going over the fairly large map of Mobius

_I need to get to Flicky Island it's isolated and fairly deserted it's within flying distance of both the Floating island and Robotropolis._

_At some point I need to find the sonic of this world and go to New Mobotropolis to have his emerald legs looked at_

Path decided Chris stowed the map in the back of the ship pulled out a warm blanket and a bundled his white trench coat / lab coat into a pillow and turned off the lights in the Firestorm letting the sound of the rain lull him into uneasy sleep.

-Chapter-4-

Sonic X verse

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun the Chaotix Cream and Cheese were leaving Planet Secco orbit heading to Mobius.

Eggman was sitting in Chris's lab surrounded by blueprints and staring into the computer screen, surrounded by the others apart from Decoe and Bocoe who were piloting the ship.

"This is completely wrong! The scanner says that there are only two chaos emeralds in this reality! That blast scattered the emerald far further than should be possible"

"How are we going to find Chris then" asked Cream timidly.

Eggman looks at the blue prints taped to the walls of Chris's workshop one in particular catches his eye he pulls it down.

It takes a while to understand what he's looking at, a prototype artificial teleporter the same Chris used to come to Mobius but more advanced.

"Hmmm.. I've got it! Chaos Control!"

"What?" asked Amy, confused.

"Shadow could do chaos control with only one emerald to teleport virtually anything, anywhere"

Says Rouge in dawning realization

Tails turns to Sonic

"If you and Shadow can move a satellite the size of a small moon it should be far easier to teleport the Blue Typhoon"

Eggman cuts in "However we would be going for the emeralds first and get more accurate coordinates along the way eventually finding Chris"

Sonic looks irritated and slightly annoyed.

"You make it sound easy Eggman! When I first consciously used chaos control I nearly tore myself apart it was incredibly painful"

Tails barely looks up from the portal blueprints passed to him by Eggman and says calmly

"Yes Sonic but the emerald you used was a imperfect phony and this time we'll be using two real emerald and the master emerald"

"Like hell you will!" Knuckles roars

"Knuckles we have no choice!" Interrupts Espio calmly

"Damn right you don't, if you haven't forgotten the Master Emerald is still in pieces from when it SMASHED INTO PIECES!"

Knuckles looks infuriated simply remembering the incident

Tails tries to calm him and says

"Relax we don't need it that much we can easily create a machine to compensate but that means it would have to be done on Mobius"

Eggman is almost buried in blueprints impressed with Chris's ingenuity and adds "I have the material there to modify the egg drive into a portal and I'm sure we all feel a bit homesick we can spend a while there to decide who is leaving and who is staying on Mobius"

Later

Sonic inhales deeply and smiles happily

"Home sweet Mobius I've missed it, I'm going to run for a while I'll meet you all later at the emerald shrine"

"I'm going to my workshop to pack up the stuff I left behind and re-supply"

"Same here Tails, Cream, Cheese and I are heading over to Vanillas house"

"I'm heading to base I dread to think about the condition of it.

I'd bet that the fridge has learned to walk by now and I need to organize my robots to transport the parts ..something tells me I'm not getting much sleep tonight"

"I'll come with you"

"And steal anything of value ouch don't hit me woman!"

The last part shouted when Rouge kicked him

"You coming knucklehead"

"..Fine"

one weeks later

Crackle BOOM

"cough cough"

Tails and Eggman stumble away from the emerald shrine covered in soot and both glare at the hysterically laughing Sonic the hedgehog

"HAHAHAAA you guy's cause more explosions in a week than I do in a year, five hundred IQ my tail OUCH!"

Sonic was silenced by the introduction of two spanners hitting his head

Tails and Eggman look at the downed hedgehog then at each other

"Killer robots, spiked pits, chaos creatures, molten magma, piranha filled water and all manner of death traps and he gets knocked out by a spanner my brilliance is utterly wasted on that hedgehog"

Eggman deadpanned

"I know the feeling Doctor

Another week later

"At last its finished ok everyone gather round"

Eggman called loudly to the gathered crowd

"The portal is complete! When the portal is activated a large gateway is projected above the emerald shrine for as long as Sonic stands in the engine room of the Blue Typhoon 2 and is channeling chaos control

the portal generator on the typhoon works in conjunction with the one here to provide a beacon for a starting point

Sonic's been practicing chaos control skills with Knuckles and after much trial and error can now flawlessly pull off a perfect teleportation

the Blue Typhoon's engine and computer will provide our destination and the control and Sonic the chaos to get there

Lastly you've had two weeks to decide weather your coming or staying so make up your mind"

Sonic looked at Eggman and spoke

"Was there any doubt Eggman we're all going"

"Well then let's get going"

They all board the ship Sonic in the engine room with Knuckles and the master emerald

A voice is heard over the speaker "are you ready Sonic? The portal is activated begin channelling chaos.. Now!"

The Blue Typhoon rises slowly into the sky the portal somehow glowing a sinister black.

And with a flash of light the ship enters the gateway vanishing to new worlds, if the had stayed a second longer they might have noticed a small sparking wire but they hadn't.

There search for the Chris and the Emeralds just became very interesting and infinitely more dangerous.


End file.
